


Revenge Served Cold

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dark and Y/N are the only ones actually here everyone else is only mentioned, Gen, Minor Violence, no violence actually happens it's just discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: Prompt/request from anon on tumblr: how about something with DA explaining they never agree to help dark cause if they decided to be angry and go for revenge it wouldnt stop at actor, they'd have to gun for all three of them, possibly even Abe for picking someone under qualified for a dangerous position?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Revenge Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unedited so I apologize for any mistakes

I feel myself nearly trembling as I face Dark, surrounded by nothing but inky black darkness. This isn’t the first time he’s brought me here. No, the first time was nearly a century ago, after I had died the first time, when Celine had promised that the three of us could escape through my body. Well, they escaped through my body at least, and I was trapped until I suddenly wasn’t, now living around Mark, going on dates and heists and other ridiculous adventures at seemingly random times. It was strange, but it was better than being in the mirror. 

Sometimes, Dark or Wilford came for a visit. That was always lively for the short amount of time it lasted. And, that’s what was happening now, Dark having drawn me into the void for a chat, “catching up” as he put it. There wasn’t much to catch up on, with me sleeping most of the time that he wasn’t around, but who am I to say no to Dark?

“I believe I had given you something to consider the last time we spoke,” Dark interrupted my wandering thoughts, grabbing my attention with one of his odd visual effects. 

“No, because I already told you no last time we spoke,” I reply, frowning. Dark’s suggestion wasn’t one I was very fond of.

“I don’t understand why you continue to refuse my proposal. Surely you want to get your revenge against Mark for what happened to you?” Dark was frowning, shell cracking to reveal his rage. He was never happy when someone refused him.

“Dark, do you realize how many people have wronged me? I don’t have the energy to feel pissed off all the time, and I don’t have the time to pursue revenge against all of those who have wronged me,” I drop into a seat that wasn’t there a second ago, noticing how unnerved the action makes Dark.

“Surely you must understand by now that Mark-”

“Is the cause of this mess. Yeah, I’m aware. I’ve been present for literally every important moment in your history. Him starting the problem doesn’t excuse all the shit you people have put me through since then. He at least got me out of the mirror, didn’t abandon me. Gave me a van to live in, until Ethan smashed the thing,”

“Where are you staying now? I could build you something here-” if I weren’t so annoyed at Dark I would be touched by the rare display of actual care.

“Nah, I’m just staying in Mark’s garage now. And the void is creepy and I don’t want to stay here at all,” Dark glowers at me, his form violently glitching before he composes himself.

“You know that Mark is evil and you’re _living in his garage_ -”

“Dark you have hurt me just as much as he did. You abandoned me and never tried to get me out of the manor. You’re living in my body. And don’t even get me started on Wilford, he shot me! And he almost did it again during the heist!” I slap my palms down on the arms of my seat, accenting my point.

“None of that would have happened if Mark didn’t start this,”

“Or maybe none of this would have happened if Celine and William didn’t leave. You can’t push the blame off on others and you know it. Mark didn’t force you to leave me, he’s actually the only one that came back for me. At this point, I owe him more than I owe you. William is the one who killed me, that wasn’t Mark’s fault. You and Celine took my body, he didn’t do that. Yes, I know Mark has done bad things, and yes I blame a lot of this on him too. But if I sat here resenting him and you and Wilford, I’d be just like you three,”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about punching his smug face,” Dark’s cracked shell dominates his calm facade, his fists clenched as he tries to reign in his after images. 

“Of course I have. You know, I thought about a lot of things while I was in the manor. I thought about how I could kill Mark and keep him dead. If I was feeling generous I would leave it intact so that you could have your own body back, but more likely I’d destroy his corpse so thoroughly that no one could ever use it again. I’d have to go for you next, to get my body back. Kicking you and Celine out would be revenge enough, I think. Of course, I’d pay a visit to the dear colonel, hopefully he’s at the bar with Abe, I have a few bones to pick with him for forcing me to be his partner against my will, and we’d all catch up, make sure Wilford knows exactly who I was when I shot him at point blank range. But, after I had that all mapped out I still had a few decades before anyone bothered to come for me. It took a while, but eventually I figured that putting all that time and effort into making my plan come true would be a waste. I mean, I’d have to stoop down to your or Mark’s level to put all that work in, and I’m better than that,” 

Dark gapes in open mouthed surprise at the admission of the terrible things I had spent years imagining I would do to him and the others some day.

“So… no revenge on Mark?” his form flickers as he confirms the point of my speech.

“No revenge on Mark from me, sorry,” Dark nods slowly, eyeing me warily as if I may try to pry his two souls out of my body to take it back.

“Understandable. Well, you know how to get in touch if you want to visit, I’ll see you around,” I’m dropped out of the void as suddenly as Dark had pulled me into it, stumbling as I regain my footing on real solid ground. 

Well. Hopefully he’ll chill out with the revenge monologues for a little while now.


End file.
